zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Raining Again
You don't get 25,000 residents without making a few enemies. Cast * Sam Yao * Moonchild * Bernard Prior * Eileen Sosa * Jonathan Plot East Gate Four Bernard from New Canton demands that Sam diverts you to their gate immediately. A gunman with a grudge is loose in New Canton. No Time For Dithering Bernard tosses you a gun and you head towards a civilian shelter within the township’s walls, much to Moonchild’s despair. Moss Grows Thickest Moonchild recognises your surroundings and reassures you that her hideout isn’t too far away - time for a change of plan. Find The Shelter Jonathan becomes hysterical having caught sight of a zombie with no skin, and slips and falls down a muddy cliff. You can’t just leave him there. Getting Out Of This Mrs Sosa confirms that Jonathan wasn’t seeing things, and that the zombies pursuing you have indeed been skinned. She rallies the troops. Don't Waste The Chance Moonchild gives an impassioned speech about how Jonathan should embrace his time to die, and rack up some karma in sacrificing himself to save the others. It'll Warm You Up You're relieved to finally arrive at Moonchild's shelter. She offers you some ginseng tea to warm you up and offers you shelter for the night. Transcript SAM YAO: You look like drowned rats! I mean like, rats that were having a bath, and then someone switched the shower on at the same time, and then a tidal wave washed you into the sea. That sort of drowned rat. MOONCHILD: The rain is cleansing, man. SAM YAO: Your lips are blue, and Five can’t stop shivering. Is this place much further? MOONCHILD: I thought it was down that lane, but now I’m thinking that was just where I dreamed it was, and actually, it’s somewhere else. SAM YAO: Right. But you are sure this is where you’ve got your stockpiles of meds? The place you were heading for when Diana caught you? Because if it isn’t, I don’t really think - static BERNARD PRIOR: This is the frequency? For God’s sake, someone help me get hold of those Abel runners. SAM YAO: You’re talking to my Abel runners, actually. Who’s this? BERNARD PRIOR: Sam Yao? Is that Abel radio operator, Sam Yao? SAM YAO: Yes. And you are - ? BERNARD PRIOR: Oh, thank God! I’m told you have an asset very near to New Canton. EILEEN SOSA: That’s Runner Five! My husband, Esteban, he always used to say – that’s Runner Five! screams BERNARD PRIOR: He’s seen us! Mister Yao! Divert Runner Five to New Canton East Gate Four immediately! Immediately! Have you got that? SAM YAO: Yeah, I’m not diverting anyone anywhere until you tell me who you are! BERNARD PRIOR: This is Bernard Prior, New Canton Permanent Advisory Council. We’re under attack! SAM YAO: New Canton’s under attack? BERNARD PRIOR: Not New Canton, the PAC. There’s a gunman in the compound, someone with a grudge. Emergency procedures called for evacuation. It was Runner Thirteen’s job to guard us enroute to the emergency shelter, but - SAM YAO: Yeah, okay. Five, you heard the man. East Gate Four. MOONCHILD: What about me? screaming SAM YAO: You’ll have to stick with Five. And hurry! BERNARD PRIOR: Runner Five! Five, over here! SAM YAO: Look at the state of them! That’s Bernard, isn’t it? He’s got blood and – oh God, are those bits of brain all over his jacket? JONATHAN: I just heard! I just heard, did you hear? They shot Justine through the head! That’s Justine, and Saibh, and Bobby now. That’s nearly half the bloody council. None of us are going to make it out of here alive. BERNARD PRIOR: Enough, Jonathan. Runner Five’s here, and – who are you? MOONCHILD: I’m Moonchild. JONATHAN: Moonchild. EILEEN SOSA: There’s a civilian shelter by Dining Room Four, lass, just go through those gates and turn left. MOONCHILD: In there? In there, with the gun-wielding maniac? Thanks, but I’ll stick Runner Five. BERNARD PRIOR: Here, Runner Five, take this. Heckler and Koch MP5. You’ll be more use with it than I am. And you, Moonlight, take this pistol. MOONCHILD: Moonchild. And don’t believe in weapons. Make love, not war. JONATHAN: Do we really have to take this bleeding moron with us? screams EILEEN SOSA: No time for dithering. Everyone goes right now. MOONCHILD: Sam? Sam? Come on, man, don’t bail on me now. BERNARD PRIOR: They’re blocking his signal, Moonshine. Protocol in this situation calls for total communications blackout. Easiest way to stop the wrong people learning the wrong things. JONATHAN: Well, that’s no bleeding use, is it? Who’s going to tell us where to go? EILEEN SOSA: He’s got a point. I can’t see aught in this rain. I can barely see my own nose! BERNARD PRIOR: We know where we’re going – the emergency bunker. It’s only a mile away. Shouldn’t take any time, even in this weather. JONATHAN: That’s… that’s zombies, isn’t it? EILEEN SOSA: Of course it’s zombies, you daft sod! What else is it going to be? JONATHAN: Well, I don’t know, do I? Haven’t been outside the compound since New Canton got set up. No one with any sense goes outside, apart from you runners, Five, but that’s what we pay you for. BERNARD PRIOR: We don’t, in fact, pay them. MOONCHILD: You do know how to use that submachine gun, don’t you, Five? EILEEN SOSA: Thought you were against violence. MOONCHILD: Killing zombies isn’t really violence, man. It’s just restoring the natural order. Balance and harmony in the world. BERNARD PRIOR: There’ll be no killing anything until it’s absolutely necessary. Ammo isn’t limitless, and we need it to last until we reach the emergency bunker. MOONCHILD: Right. Right, and where exactly is this emergency bunker? BERNARD PRIOR: It’s – hang on, I’ve got a compass. Dammit, the bloody thing’s waterlogged. Anyway, if we just keep following the road - JONATHAN: What road? We’re running through sucking mud, in case you hadn’t noticed. And trees. We’re lost in the bloody forest! Who designed this stupid evacuation plan, anyway? EILEEN SOSA: It was us, Jonathan! We all voted on it! JONATHAN: Well, we’re bleeding idiots! MOONCHILD: Am I, like, seeing things on that tree? That pink thing flapping in the wind? Pink and kind of red? EILEEN SOSA: It’s nothing. It’s just a sheet someone left out. JONATHAN: In the middle of a forest? BERNARD PRIOR: I think I see the zombies. Those shapes staggering towards us from up ahead, and from the left, and from behind! EILEEN SOSA: There are dozens of them! Hundreds! JONATHAN: Oh God! Oh God, oh God! MOONCHILD: There’s too much negativity around here. I can’t think. Five, aren’t these, like, Dunder Woods? My place – the place we were heading before all this bad karma – it’s just north of here. It’s really close. We’ll be safe there! JONATHAN: I’m not hiding in some bloody tipi! MOONCHILD: No, it’s like a shelter. It was an old coal cellar, you dig? It’s deep, man. Totally secure. All we need to do is head north, and – oh, the compass is broken. EILEEN SOSA: Look at the trees. Don’t they say moss grows thickest on the north side? BERNARD PRIOR: That way, then. Quickly. EILEEN SOSA: This hideaway of yours is close, isn’t it? MOONCHILD: I think so. BERNARD PRIOR: You think so? We’re surrounded by zoms. There are more zombies than trees! JONATHAN: How do you know? I can’t see anything in this bloody rain. Maybe there aren’t as many as we think. BERNARD PRIOR: Listen to them. They’re everywhere! I can smell them, and they can smell us! They’re not going to stop until they’ve eaten us all. So where’s this bloody shelter? MOONCHILD: Mellow out, man. I told you, it was outside the woods. But the woods are like, ambiguous. They’re at one with the great primordial forest. In a sense, they’re infinite. EILEEN SOSA: For heaven’s sake, lass, can you not talk sense for one second? JONATHAN: shouts There’s zombies ahead of us! Hundreds of them! BERNARD PRIOR: Runner Five, the machine gun. You have to clear a path. gunfire JONATHAN: You missed them! You idiot! How could you miss them? They’re less than twenty feet away! BERNARD PRIOR: Five didn’t miss. There’s something wrong with the weapon. gunfire EILEEN SOSA: It’s firing blanks. There’s no bullets coming out. JONATHAN: Why the hell did you load the gun with blanks, Bernard? BERNARD PRIOR: I didn’t! Someone must have swapped the ammo over. EILEEN SOSA: Probably the same lunatic who was trying to kill us. This way, quick! BERNARD PRIOR: Moonshadow’s shelter is north! That’s the wrong direction! EILEEN SOSA: It’s the only direction with no zombies. JONATHAN: Jesus, what was that? Through the trees, what was that? It was – it had no skin! EILEEN SOSA: Jonathan, be careful! shouts and crashes through foliage BERNARD PRIOR: Where’d he go? What happened? MOONCHILD: There’s a sort of muddy cliff here. He slipped down. EILEEN SOSA: I can see him at the bottom. We’ll have to go after him. BERNARD PRIOR: We need to find the shelter! EILEEN SOSA: We’ll take him to the shelter. There’s a path that winds down to the bottom of the bank. It’s almost in the right direction anyway. Come on! BERNARD PRIOR: How far behind are they? EILEEN SOSA: They’re close, and they’re – Jonathan was right, they’ve been skinned! Some mad sod skinned a whole bunch of zombies! They’re bleeding everywhere. They won’t even need to bite us. If they’re close enough, if they’re blood gets on us - MOONCHILD: It was the cult! You remember, Five. I mean, it’s not like, easy to forget, is it? They skin them while they’re still alive. BERNARD PRIOR: Oh, Jesus! EILEEN SOSA: I can’t die here. I won’t! You knew my husband, didn’t you, Five? You knew our Esteban. You were there when – I heard you were the one who finished him off, put him out of his misery. BERNARD PRIOR: Don’t think about that now, Eileen. It won’t help. EILEEN SOSA: It does help. Esteban’s gone, and I won’t leave my bairns without anyone. They need their mum! They can’t be orphans, not in this world. I don’t care how many zoms there are, I don’t care if they’re skinless. I’m getting out of this alive. I can see Jonathan down there. Now, let’s get a shift on! JONATHAN: Over here! Oh God, please help me! I think I’ve broken my leg. EILEEN SOSA: You have. I can see the bone poking out. You need to stay still, Jonathan. You don’t want to make it worse. BERNARD PRIOR: We can’t stay still. The zoms are less than a minute behind us. We need to run! JONATHAN: I can’t bloody run. Christ, I can’t even stand up! EILEEN SOSA: It’s alright, we’ll help you. Here, Five? You take his other arm, and – shouts Up you get! JONATHAN: Oh, it hurts! Oh God, it hurts! EILEEN SOSA: I can see the edge of the forest. It’s just a little further. One foot in front of the other. You can do it. BERNARD PRIOR: He’s too slow. We’ve got to leave him! EILEEN SOSA: We’re not leaving him. JONATHAN: No, please don’t! MOONCHILD: Listen, man. I know it’s heavy, but it’s like, your time. Fate doesn’t want you to make it out of this one. But you can pick up some really amazing karma before you go. Something to go on the right side of the scales when it all gets weighed up on the other side. Eileen’s a mother. That’s like holy, you know? Her children need her. They need her more than you do. I know it sounds crazy, but you can be happy right now! It’s not about what’s going on, it’s about what’s going on with you. JONATHAN: I don’t – I don’t want to die. MOONCHILD: You can feel okay this, man. This is a good way to go. We’re all going to die someday, and this is a good death. Look at me. Do you see? This is how your story ends. It’s a good end. JONATHAN: Yeah… oh God. Yeah. I just – thanks, Eileen. Thanks for trying. Alright, you bastards, I hope you choke on me! EILEEN SOSA: No, don’t! screams, is eaten by zombies BERNARD PRIOR: Come on, don’t waste the chance he’s given us! MOONCHILD: Praise Gaia, we’re here! BERNARD PRIOR: That shack? There are hundreds of zoms behind us. They’ll tear it down in seconds! MOONCHILD: It just looks like a shack. Come in. creaks open EILEEN SOSA: It is a shack. MOONCHILD: A shack with a trap door, you dig? trap door Look at this. It goes down twenty feet. Coal cellar. Still coal left in it. We’ll get a toasty fire going. BERNARD PRIOR: Solid brick built. Looks good. MOONCHILD: Come down, and shut the door behind you. shuts BERNARD PRIOR: What the hell is that? MOONCHILD: Whale song. It helps us to like, re-energize our chakras. EILEEN SOSA: Didn’t know whales played the drums. MOONCHILD: It’s a tribal remix. Here, drink this. It’s ginseng tea. BERNARD PRIOR: What’s this going to do, colorize our auras? MOONCHILD: No, it’ll warm you up. BERNARD PRIOR: Oh. Um, thanks. EILEEN SOSA: If only Jonathan – if only he could have made it here, too. MOONCHILD: He’s here in spirit, man. BERNARD PRIOR: We need to know what’s going on in New Canton, if they’ve caught that gun-wielding lunatic. MOONCHILD: Don’t harsh your mellow, man. Just chill out. Have some more ginseng tea. Stay the night. Tomorrow’s like, another day. EILEEN SOSA: Let’s hope it’s a better one. Codex Artefact Crumpled Photo You picked up this photo somewhere on your journey, you can barely remember where. The only thing written on the back is "Cynthia and dad at her Cambridge graduation". Category:Mission Category:Season Three